


The trouble With Sleeping

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Past Violence, Sleep Deprivation, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Mikazuki enjoys sleeping. She really does. But sometimes rest just doesn't come to her so easily. And in the times that sleep seems to escape her...thoughts of her past always seem to creep up on her and haunt through her mind. They tear at her heart making her feel weaker than she already does.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476548
Kudos: 7





	The trouble With Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the human version of Mikazuki. Now most of this Mikazuki's past is shrouded in mystery, but she did have a brother and they were both captured and tortured in a lab. Her, for her different color hair and eyes, and her brother for the same thing. Mikazuki managed to make it out and found Dante before she could be recaptured...however before her brother could follow her in that escape, he was killed due to that torture. This is what she will be reflecting on here. Nothing too detailed, just bits and pieces, flashes here and there.  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr

_"Koneko you have to get out of here. Before they start doing to you what they are to me. Your body isn't strong enough to stand up to the effects. I'm not going to have my little sister killed.'"_

_Pale hands ran down a sun-kissed cheek._

_"Oni-san, I'm not leaving you behind. They will kill you for sure." a small voice whispered, pale lavender eyes gazing up into ocean blue._

_"Koneko, I would rather die than see that scientist with his hands on you again..."_

_An alarm blared over the heads of the two teens in the corridor. The older teen looked around, alarmed and angry at the same time. They were coming for them. They were coming for the precious treasure he had been ordered by their parents to protect. He had failed them and gotten them captured and landed here in this lab._

_The best that he could do was to get his little sister out of here. His sweet little Koneko._

_"Koneko go." he said pulling her to a small vent and prying the cover off, then shoving her inside._

_"Oni-san, no!" she cried reaching back out to him._

_But the vent cover slammed back into place._

_"Koneko go! I'll meet you outside, at another exit okay?" he yelled through the vent._

_She nodded and began to crawl away._

_The teen turned away from the vent and watched as he was surrounded._

_"I'm sorry, Mikazuki...I won't be meeting you out there..." he whispered._

_Mikazuki turned around in the vent as she heard her Oni-san scream. She knew he was dead. Lights started to shine down the vent she was in. She had to get out of there..._

* * *

Mikazuki gasped and sat up sharply, her gaze snapping back and forth around her room. She could feel the aftereffects of her dream running through her body like lightning and she didn't know how to shake it off. Standing shakily, she walked to her door and yanked it open. Starting down the hall, she was reminded of the vent she had crawled through to get away from the lab and it felt like her breath was being crushed from her chest. Her legs collapsed out from underneath her and she slumped against the wall to the ground, her body shaking, tears slowly starting to slide down her face.

Vergil, hearing the commotion in the hall, slid his door open and peered out of it wondering what would be going on at this late hour. Seeing Mikazuki on the ground shaking with tears in her eyes though, was not what he expected to find. Pulling his door the rest of the way open, he quickly walked across the hall and kneeled down next to her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. A startled gasp left her lips as she turned wide eyes on him and pulled away at first. Then she realized it was him.

"V-vergil..." she barely managed to whimper before launching herself against him and burying her face against his chest, arms wrapping around him in a vice-like grip.

Surprised, Vergil could only stare down at her as he watched her cry against him, her tears nearly soaking the front of his shirt.

"P-please, don't let them get me, Vergil. D-don't let t-them take me back! I don't want to go back, please!" she whimpered loudly, burying her face more firmly against his chest.

Vergil tilted his head to the side wondering just who _'they_ ' were and why ' _they_ ' were after her. And just ' _where_ ' would they take her to. Vergil's hands wandered up to comfort Mikazuki but stopped, quite suddenly realizing that he didn't know how.

"How long she been there, Verg?" a rough voice asked.

Vergil looked up and saw Dante standing in his bedroom doorway scratching the back of his head.

"I just heard her out here a few seconds ago." he replied. 

Dante hummed and nodded, walking over and squatting down.

"That's good then. She's not too far into the attack. C'mere Mika." Dante smiled and reached out to her, pulling Mikazuki into his arms.

Mikazuki made a disgruntled noise at first, then wrapped her arms around Dante's neck and buried her face in his throat. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist. Standing up, Dante started to rock side to side like a mother would when soothing a child who has woken from a nightmare. 

"Verg, Mika was caught in a lab at a young age with her brother. They were there together for about...I think she said...three years. Then things went downhill. Badly. So they tried to escape.

Keyword, tried. She got out, he didn't. So that she could get out alive, her brother stayed behind. Which she knows killed him. She refuses to give me a name so we can look up anything else.

All I can get is 'Oni-san' as her brother's name. When I found her, she was exactly like she is now." Dante was rubbing soothing circles into Mikazuki's back as his other hand supported her.

It was strange, to see a full grown woman, almost the same size as him, being held like a small child. Vergil gazed at Mikazuki longingly. Since he had started his relationship with Mikazuki, he had wanted to be able to comfort her the same way that Dante could, but he just couldn't figure out human emotions. Just couldn't understand fear, anxiety, helplessness, depression.

"Hey."

Dante's voice broke through Vergil's thoughts. 

"You wanna help her?"

Vergil's eyes widened as he looked at Mikazuki as she resided calmly in Dante's arms. Shaking his head he took a small step back. 

"I don't want to disturb..." he began.

"Nonsense, Verg. This is perfect. Here..."

Dante was already approaching him before he could protest, pulling Mikazuki's legs from around his waist, pulling at her arms not letting _her_ say anything. He quickly turned her around and lifted her against Vergil, slipping Mikazuki's arms around his neck then hefting her legs gently around Vergil's waist. Dante gently moved Vergil's hands to show him how to support her. (As if he needed to do that. Vergil had held someone in his arms before, now Dante was just being a Smartass.

But Vergil did have to admit Mikazuki was heavier than the last person he had held like this.) Then Dante showed him the motions that would comfort her. Yet still, Mikazuki was still tense in his arms, not pliant and comfortable. Not at ease and soothed.

"Dante...what am I doing wrong?" Vergil asked softly.

Dante chuckled gently.

"Try rocking side to side."

Vergil tilted his head minutely, but did as was told. Instantly, Mikazuki sighed and relaxed against him. Arms slack as they hung over his shoulders, and he actually had to stop rubbing circles on her back to support her better cause she had dropped her legs from around his waist.

"Now that's something I've never seen..." Dante whispered.

Vergil looked up at him, a question in his eyes. 

"Ah, I think she's off to sleep. She usually can't sleep for hours after she has one of these dreams. These anxiety attacks, they fuel her panicked subconscious to bring up even worse dreams. So for her to even think about going back to sleep right now. Wow, she must have a lot of trust in you being there when she wakes up.

Or something about your demonic powers are soothing her nightmares. Stranger things have happened. I'll leave you alone. Have fun, Vergil." Dante turned away with a smile on his face. He walked back down to his room then shut the door behind him.

Vergil continued to rock side to side with Mikazuki in his arms. 

"Sweet Moon and Stars of mine...what dreadful things have you been through? Will you possibly one day tell me? Share with me your nightmares. Share with me yours, and I will share with you what I remember of mine..."


End file.
